That Unsung Heroes Song
by darkangelwp
Summary: Spiderman's life is in shambles,and feels unwanted but still fights crime. During a fight with the known mutant Sabertooth,both are kidnapped,taken into space,& turned into slaves. But heroes never die, they can only be reborn-Slash/semi Mental Disorder
1. The Beginning

I've had this idea floating around for a while…and I finally got off my butt, did some research and started the thing.

So, tell me what you think and depending on the reviews I might add it to my "work load".

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the idea that made this story!

Summary: Spiderman's life is in shambles, He's alone, and feels unwanted but continues to keep his promise. During a fight with the known mutant Sabertooth, both are taken by an alien war lord into space where they are forced to become his slaves. But even so far from home, Spiderman finds that not all is hopeless and that all his suffering is finally paying off.

Warning: Future Slash, don't like don't read. And if you read anyway, and don't like slash, don't flame me because I won't hesitate to flame right back!

Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!

"The ultimate choice for a man, in as much as he is given to transcend himself, is to create or destroy, to love or to hate." -Enrich Fromm-

It was a beautiful morning; the sun rose steady in the sky, and atop one of the city's largest skyscrapers, sat one of New York's most notorious masked heroes. The red and blue spandex clad web slinger known as Spiderman, watched the sunrise with a heavy heart. To this lone hero, the world was a cruel and unforgiving place. But for all his experiences, no one could blame him. He was hated and loved and hated again.

As Spiderman, his enemies wanted him dead and his "allies" with the exception of Daredevil, didn't trust him, they didn't know what was fact or fiction when in regards to him. He was an enigma that no one could understand, that no one could get close to understand. Then there was the great S.H.I.E. L.D organization with Nick Fury, who would want nothing more than to have him as a soldier or his DNA to make clones to be soldiers, so dead or alive, they wanted him either way. Joy to the world for the day somebody got lucky and managed to finish off the annoying spider.

As Peter Parker, life also sucked. He was failing all his classes, no surprise there, Gwen and Mary Jane, and everyone else didn't trust him, hardly spoke to him outside of class. There was like a deep unsettling tension that didn't exist before. He had little luck finding a job that he could keep without compromising his time as Spiderman. But Peter also knew that his time as Spiderman intervened into his normal life so much, that Peter had subconsciously pulled away from everyone. So, basically everything was his fault, Peter's and Spiderman's fault. But he couldn't just stop being Spiderman.

Spiderman and Peter was a one man team trying to live two different lives. Peter was just another face on the street, another soul who could be broken. But Spiderman was untouchable, unbreakable. When Peter put on the mask, he became Spiderman, and Peter ceased to exist for the time being. They were afraid of what would happen should they acknowledge they were one and the same. After all, Spiderman represented more than just another mask hero, at least to Peter anyway. To Peter, Spiderman stood for that dark essence buried within every human being. The one that allowed a person to kill without remorse, the one that allowed a person to survive against all odds, instinct, primal, raw and unfiltered, give such a thing a mind, and you have something more terrifying than a monster, something that Peter and Spiderman refused to think about.

Still, despite all the hardship, all the injuries, and the isolation, he still believed that he was doing the right thing. This life was hard, yeah, but he knew there were people, normal people, who had it worse. So, he didn't complain. Spiderman just took a deep breath, counted himself lucky with what he had, and kept it moving. The one good thing that Spiderman could see was the chance to go deeper into the crime world than he had previously.

He especially liked it when Daredevil joined him; he didn't feel so alone on those nights. Spiderman guessed the red hero didn't approve of his status among the others but being a loner himself; he didn't push their opinions to change. So, Daredevil decided to ignore them, their attempts to bring him into their fold, make him one of them. Spiderman was secretly happy that the man would rather stay by his side than join the others. He also enjoyed the nights when Daredevil would take him back to his place for food and safe place to sleep. All things considered, the red hero's place was practically the only place he thought was safe. That was saying a lot. But at least he had someone to help him.

Yet, even with Daredevil's help, it was dangerous, he had heard of the types of things that go on, had seen firsthand what some of it was like. That was why he was doing it, because he could, he was able to go in and get out with as little as damage as possible. It was also why he was wanted by a number of major criminal and government heads. Spiderman's powers made him a powerful opponent and would make him an even more dangerous asset. But Spiderman had become paranoid about his blood and that paranoia had spread to Peter. So, there was, unless because of circumstance, no chance of anyone getting spider like clones, ever!

He had started off small, going for the drug dealers, the muggers, and then he gradually escalated; going after murderers, kidnappers, slave buyers, rapists, and then going after the system. If it was one thing Spiderman knew, it was that the criminal world was as complex as the justice system and it was also just as flawed. The previous night, he had gotten a tip that there was an illegal fighting club in the city where the loser was killed and then tossed out into the street like yesterdays trash to be found by random passersby. That would be where he was going tonight. But for now, with the sun shining on him and chasing away the chill, Spiderman allowed himself the chance the feel at peace.

Several hours later, Spiderman found himself attached to a tree in Central Park and looking across the street to a building sitting innocently in the dead of night. It was time to go in…

He had gone in through the roof and had worked his way down. He could hear a match going on as he inched his way inside. There in front of him, was a ring, surrounded by dozens of people, cheering and booing, but the fighters looked like rabid animals. Their bodies were covered in sweat and blood, the skin on their knuckles was bloodied and torn, piece of bone showing. One was breathing hard, sounded like a cracked rib or a possible punctured lung, both bad, and a sure sign that he was weak. It was time to make an entrance, his muscles tightened, ready to spring-_danger!_

Spiderman snapped his head to the side just as the wall on the other side of the room, and just as his spider sense foretold, before the dust had cleared, charged a familiar enraged blond feral. Spiderman didn't waste time, he ignored the screaming and shouting, he headed straight for Sabertooth and tackled him to the side right as he was about to gut one of the fighters.

He immediately jumped away to avoid the feral's claws but stayed within the blonde's line of sight to keep the danger on himself. Spiderman took in the blonde's appearance, ragged clothing consisting of faded jeans and a black shirt that somehow fit-_does he get his cloths tailored?_ - Combat boots that looked like they hurt, and his signature trench coat. Spiderman also noticed that said blonde feral was not so, well, _blonde_! In fact, all of his hair was gone, well not all of it, he wasn't bald, no, he looked like he had cut off his blonde mane and the excess hair from his face, except for the side burns, and he looked pretty human**(1)**. _Damn_, he thought, _Saber cleans up good_! Of course, it was all ruined by the insane look in the feral's eyes.

Said feral quickly charged and relying heavily on his instinct and spider sense, Spiderman dodged each enraged attack. Deciding to play safe, he didn't taunt the mutant, he could somewhat predict an enraged Wolverine but an enraged Sabertooth was unknown territory. That was the main difference between the two ferals, one could not control himself when he went, well, feral, and the other was being _controlled_ by his feral side. Spiderman had heard that Sabertooth got a fix from another mutant to stay sane for a few periods at a time. The web slinger could only guess that the cause for the mutant's unfortunate circumstance was due to his encounter with Sinister.

Spiderman didn't waste his time trying to land any hits, why should he? The mutant would just heal himself and land a few blows of his own that _would_ hurt. So, he dodged the attacks coming at him while strategically moving outside and toward the park that should be deserted at this time of night. After he got him there, well, Spiderman was sure some form of inspiration would help him win one over the enraged mutant, like hopefully a tranquilizer with enough power to knock out a herd of elephants.

Unknown to the two, they had a very avid audience. One that took in every detail of the two fighters, one that massive compared to his counterpart, who was for lack of a better word lithe as was made obvious with every move that could only be desribed as fluid. Watching the two move, the watcher took note of what the smaller of the two was doing, and made an appreciative sound at the fighter's actions. Yet, still, the watcher watched the pair with an unhealthy look in his eye. The larger one moved like an unstable animal, that could be fixed easily, and the smaller one would make an excellent addition. Unfortunately, the watcher was interrupted from his musing from a voice to his right.

"My Lord, we should be returning. Any longer and the others shall take notice of our…rest stop."

"Yes, we shall be leaving…but we'll be taking a few souvenirs back with us."

"My Lord? Is that wise, the others strictly forbid-"

"Be silent and don't question me," he hissed to the voice, "the others won't take notice of them due to their appearance. Now, tell the captain the situation and tell him to make it fast. As you said any longer and our stop will be noticed."

"Yes, my Lord."

The fighters in question were too preoccupied noticed the exchange. Spiderman had reached a road block, how to stop an enraged Sabertooth? He honestly didn't know. But apparently, he wouldn't need to, because just as he had managed to avoid another swipe at his head, his spider sense went off, telling him that danger was…_everywhere!_

Then the world turned black and Spiderman entered oblivion…

(1)-Yes, I'm talking about Victor Creed from Origins, not that there is anything wrong with the blonde mane of hair, but I prefer Saber to look clean _and_ deadly at the same time! xD

So, what do you think? Come one, review!


	2. Victor's Return

Sorry, I've been taking so long, but I've busy with family time and then laziness. But I have returned! xD

Anyway, Onward to the Second Installment!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except this story!

Warning: This contains future slash, if you don't like, don't read, if you read anyway, don't flame me because I will dose you in kerosene and light your bigoted, pathetic excuse for a human being up like the church did to witches!

Temporary insanity aside, please enjoy.

* * *

_"The most authentic thing about us is our capacity to create, to overcome, to endure, to transform, to love and to be greater than our suffering." -Ben Okri-_

There was pain everywhere. It set his senses off like a bull in a rodeo. Every nerve and muscle twitched uncontrollably and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it. Even breathing hurt. He swore he saw lights flashing before his eyes, but that wasn't possible because there was only one pink-_**why the heck did it have to be pink? Of all the colors they had to use pink!**_**- **light in his cell. He knew from when he first woke up, that his cell was only roughly seven to eight feet all around and he was grateful he wasn't claustrophobic and that he was in fact short-_**being 5'6" sucks when you're standing next to someone who's about six and a half feet tall though-**_there was a straw bed and a hole in the floor to expel waste. Of course, when he first saw this he couldn't help but wonder if he had been tossed into the Middle Ages. That idea had been tossed out the window when he noticed a glowing pink- _**again with the pink!- **_collar around Saber tooth's and his own necks. Then he meets the Master of the ship. How did he know he was on a ship in space? Because said lunatic told him so and went on about Sabertooth and him being his newest pets.

As he listened to the thing that looked like a bird with a mohawk_**-he still didn't know what he was-**_ who demanded to be called Master- _**pft as if that was ever going to happen**_- he felt like he was chocking on air. He wasn't on Earth. He was trapped in a cage. His first thought was 'I'm going to die', but that was Peter thinking and he wasn't Peter. He still had his mask on, he was still Spiderman and Spiderman was master_less_. He told his captor so, which resulted in Saber's and his current predicament, torture. Joy. Of course, Spiderman would not and could not be broken so he took in every breath as if it were his last because the chances of Spiderman dying because he refused to be someone's pet sounded like a _very_ realistic possibility.

On the off chance he survived and if he ever got back to Earth, at least he knew he would be able to withstand whatever torture they had…or at least, he _**hoped**_ he would, if he ever got caught. Of course, being caught was never an option because they could use his DNA, make multiple clones and take over the world…so yeah; this was the last time _**anyone**_ was _**ever **_going to lock him up. If anything, being tortured by an obsessive power hungry War Lord was enough to raise his paranoia to a whole new level. And Daredevil said it wasn't possible-_**pft, yeah, alien dude sure proved you wrong D!**_-

He could honestly say, he didn't remember what they did to make him hurt so much. When he tried to remember, all he got were flashes here and there of some tentacle face looking alien laughing like a maniac-_**actually, it reminded me a lot of goby, wonder what he's doing right now?**_-but he did remember cursing said maniac out in German, so at least he knew he scored one over the crazy alien thing. But whenever he was brought back to his cell, he took the time to try and relax his muscles, get his body a chance to recover. When he did this he would also wait about another half hour before they put Saber back into his cage which was fortunately right across from him. Once the guards were gone, Spiderman began a long one sided conversation that lasted until the costumed hero grew tired and fell asleep. The web slinger knew that to an onlooker, the act seemed pointless, and was just a sure sign of insanity but to Spiderman; it was an act that kept him sane. He wasn't just talking nonstop; he was using Saber as a record, telling stories of his adventures and exploits, of his memories, so that he knew where he came from and who he came from.

Speaking about Saber made Spiderman wonder just what they were doing that made the feral stay so quiet. Whenever he asked the mutant a question he wouldn't get a response but didn't let that bother him, who would want to talk after being tortured?- _**me apparently**_- But he didn't let the lack of response bother him, he just answered his own question with his own made up answer. Spiderman assumed today was just another day and he couldn't be more wrong.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of heavy footsteps, ones belonging to the only feral he knew on this ship. He stayed still and listened to the familiar routine that accompanied the act of putting Saber in his cell. He still found it amazing that said feral could stand, let alone walk, back to his cell. When he heard the guards, some strange scale like things wearing red armor, leave, he slowly turned his head to look at the mutant in his cell. He had his eyes closed, and Spiderman couldn't explain it but there was something different about the feral.

"Hey Saber, how's it going? Anything new? I mean something not so boring. Really, you'd think they'd come up with something different, if only to keep the boredom at bay."

No response, no surprise.

"Well, this sucks. I remember this one time I was really bored. But it was a weird day, no crime, no accidents, no megalomaniac out to destroy the world, now that I think about it; I think it, it had to be a Monday. Yeah, it had to be, everyone hates Mondays. Anyway, I was bored, like bored enough to do something stupid. And I did. I snuck over Torch-head's place, I made sure not to set the alarm off this time, and I switched all of Johnny's stuff with green color dye. He looked like a miniature version of the Hulk. Ended up chasing me for hours! I still don't know how he knew it was me. I mean I told him I was just passing by, so how does that make me guilty?"

No response, no surprise.

"Yeah know, I also played this prank on Logan. I figured the best way to get him was through his nose, so I covered everything he had, in fish. I even got his bike! Oh ho, he was pissed. I stayed as far away from him as I could for a whole week! Have you ever played a prank Saber? Not the crazy-power-hungry type pranks that Magneto likes to play but the small I'm-going-to-do-something-you don't-like-because-I-can type.

"Like there was this one time, I was out and I kept telling people my name was Arachnid, not Spiderman. Then I called other heroes by different names, some laughed like the Cap, always knew he had a sense of humor, but most of them weren't too happy with me. I especially annoyed the hell out of Daredevil, I kept calling him Devilman. "

No response, no surprise.

"Hey, speaking of names do you have one? I mean, of course you're called Saber tooth, but I mean before you knew you were a mutant. You had a name right? Like how the Human Torch is Johnny Storm. Well, that's a bad example, everybody knows who he is but people like Daredevil, Black Cat,and Moon Knight, all have a name behind the masks that they wear. For mutants, it's the same. There's Cyclops, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and they all have names behind them. Why should you be any different? Unless you're Logan and you just can't remem-

"I remember."

Holy jalapeños! Spiderman blinked once and twice before, looking over at Saber to find the feral looking at him. He was actually awake, and talking! Was he hearing things?

"My name is Victor, Victor Creed."

For a long moment Spiderman just stared. Could it be? Was it possible to torture someone sane? How did someone respond to that? Spiderman had never considered the possibility that Saber might talk. He had honestly believed that his run in with Sinister had permanently ruined him. Yet, here he was calm, cool, and talking! But he really didn't know this part of him too well. He didn't know anything about a man named Victor Creed. Spiderman tried to tell himself that he shouldn't trust him now that he was aware but something was telling him that he should. Maybe it was his precognition ability coming into play. Either way he trusted his instincts to keep him alive and right now they demanded that he reach out, that he got to know Victor despite his time as Saber tooth. If that were the case, maybe, just maybe, it won't be so hard to get through this.

"Well I'll be damned! The name's Spiderman and let me be the first to say, welcome back Victor Creed!"

* * *

That's the end of that chapter...and for those of you who want to know, I am working on the other stories.

Read and review!


	3. You Have A Choice

Okay I know its been a while but I've been on vacation, somewhere with NO reception and NO internet. It was HELL! I come back, it turns out, a relative of mine was using my laptop, with the ONLY copies of my stories...the same laptop that crashed...and I cried, I did, I really did. It took me a while to get up the nerve to start them over...

I was centimeters away from just trashing the stories because honestly, there was and still is no way I'll remember everything that I typed. The ONLY saving grace was when I found a rough draft to this chapter saved on my USB. So, it will take me longer to do the other stories because of the trauma I've been forced to endure. But, yes, there will be more.

But two warnings to all writers out there: DONT SHARE YOUR PC EVEN UNDER THREAT OF PUNISHMENT...and...MAKE COPIES OF YOUR WORK. (Shiver) All gone...all...gone...(shiver) *Sob*

Disclaimer: ...I own Nothing...

Warning: Slash in future chapters. Dont like, dont read, if you read it anyway, dont flame me because I'm not in the mood to deal with ppl's bullshit. I'm just gonna make a voodoo doll with your name on it and run it through with a cheese gratter.

* * *

Chapter 3: You Have a Choice

"_You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do." –Eleanor Roosevelt_

He knew he should be fighting this. Fighting what the Ship Master was making him do, but he couldn't. Spiderman dodged another thrown fire ball aimed for his head. He knew that the crowd was roaring at the promise of violence and the other fighters didn't hesitate to deliver. Some kind of reptile in silver armor threw a spike at him, Spiderman easily flipped out of the way. Then he made the mistake of glancing around, an arm lay at his feet-torn at the shoulder, a leg, a foot, a lion fighter's torso and a mixture of blue, purple, and red blood clouded his vision for the briefest moments before being pushed to the back of his mind, back to Peter.

_**Out of the night that covers me,**_

_**Black as the Pit from pole to pole,**_

Spiderman had had enough, he went straight for the reptile fighter, and when he tackled him, he hit his opponent with just enough force to knock him to the other side of the arena, unconscious. _Danger!_- Spiderman moved to the side just as another fire ball flew passed him. He turned to face the only other fighter in the arena. He didn't know the name of said alien, just that he reminded him a lot like Johnny, except instead of flames covering its body, it only covered its head, and its body looked more like dried lava. How do you take down a fire breed alien? Answer: the same way you take down a flamed on Johnny Storm.

_**I thank whatever gods may be **_

_**For my unconquerable soul.**_

Everything after that one thought turned into a blur, and the next thing he knew, the fighter was down on the ground, out cold. A moment of silence filled the arena before the crowd began to chant, _**'Kill him! Kill him!'**_louder and louder and louder until the phrase was stuck pounding against his head. Spiderman moved until he was hovering above his opponent, a stinging sensation dragged his attention to his hand where he gripped something sharp, so much so that it cut into his palm. It took a moment longer for him to realize that he was holding the broken tip of the spike from earlier. Why was it so hot? The fighter was down. He found it hard to breathe. Each breath was harsher than the last.

_**In the fell clutch of circumstance**_

_**I have not winced nor cried aloud.**_

Spiderman raised his hand, preparing to fulfill the crowd's demand, to save himself from death, from torture, when every nerve in his body froze. He tried to move, to plunge the shard into his opponent's back, but he couldn't. There was this strange buzzing, coming from around him-_from inside of him!- _and it was converging, an image, a sound-creating a dream…a memory…

_**He was sitting in his uncle's car, in the passenger seat. The world outside the car windows was full of bright white light, no streets, no people, and no city, just light. Peter wondered if this was Death. **_

"_**Peter…" a voice next to him spoke. Peter found himself looking into the face of his Uncle Ben and couldn't stop his eyes from watering**_

"_**Uncle Ben," he choked out, "I missed you."**_

"_**I missed to you too…but, I'm worried. A**__**ll the things that you've been thinking about, Peter... make me sad."**_

"_**You don't understand…I can't fight anymore. I'm broken…" Peter sobbed, "This is it. This is the end."**_

"_**Nothing ever ends, Peter. Not really, not unless you want it to, not unless you give up. After everything you've been through, will you let it end this way?" **_

"_**I-I-…" he stops; he doesn't know how to answer. **_

"_**Peter, all the times we've talked of honesty, fairness, justice, out of those times I counted on you to have the courage to take those dreams out into the world. To do what generations of people have done before us, to make a difference, to make change, and to make the world a better place, I still believe you can do that."**_

"_**I can't live your dreams anymore. I'm not strong enough. I'm not even on Earth anymore. I don't' know where I am…" **_

"_**That doesn't matter Pete'," Uncle Ben said with a smile**_

"_**W-what?", Peter turns to look his uncle in confusion  
**_

"_**You've been given a gift, Peter. With great power, comes great responsibility. It doesn't matter if you're on Earth or on Mars. What matters is that you do what's right wherever life takes you."**_

"_**What's right?" Peter echoes, "I don't know if I can do that anymore. I'm not…not who I used to be. So much is lost, miss placed…**_

"…_**You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You're hurting, yes, but you still have a choice. You've always had a choice…"**_

_**Ben Parker stops and smiles at his nephew. Then he holds out his hand, palm face up, and offers it to Peter, to Spiderman.**_

"_**Take my hand, son."**_

_**Peter forces himself to swallow a sob. He remembers the first time his uncle said that to him and how he had refused. How he had given up on being Spiderman. He remembered the agony of being helpless. He had refused to help those in pain, the people who needed him, who whispered his name like a prayer. Peter had pushed Spiderman away and it wasn't until weeks later that he realized that he couldn't just walk away; he couldn't just sit on the sidelines and wait for someone else to pick up where he left off. The people were hurting; so; much, and they couldn't wait, he couldn't wait for someone who might never show, who might never save them.**_

_**He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. **_

_**Peter took a deep breath, raised his hand, and reached for his uncle's hand. The warmth of his uncle's hand sent a jolt of shock through his body, and he opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them. Peter hadn't realized how cold he was, until this very moment. It was like someone had turned on a furnace inside of him, turned the temp up so high and so fast until he was full of so much heat: unending love, blistering hope and burning life to the point that he drowned in it. He turned his tear filled eyes to meet his uncle's and saw the older man smiling at him, his own eyes filled with tears. Then his vision erupted into light…**_

Spiderman inhaled deeply, and opened his eyes. The roar of the crowd and the coppery smell of blood came back to him. He was in the arena, his posture unchanging, time continuing from where it had stopped. He raised his head to the north most sector of the arena, where two holographic screens stood, one showed an aged lion like alien dressed as a Roman Emperor with a gold and grey mane, watching him intently. The one underneath, was wider and showed the "Council", as he dipped them, showed a collection of aliens including the Ship Master that kidnapped him, and all were watching him with the same intensity as their Emperor.

_**Under the bludgeoning of chance**_

_**My head is bloody, but unbowed.**_

Spiderman took another deep breath, savoring the warmth that soothed his soul. He brought his gaze back to the Emperor, who turned his head to the younger male lion next to him, one with a black mane, who slowly raised his paw, and immediately pointed his thumb down-Death. But the warmth inside of Spiderman grew, to the point of blazing. He didn't hesitate-_**Thump!**_- and dropped his weapon.

**Beyond this place of wrath and tears**

**Looms the horror of the Shade,**

In an instant the arena became dead quiet. Not a whisper out of place could be heard. But Spiderman's posture never wavered, never faltered. He could see the Ship Master's face, and he was furious, so much so that Spiderman knew he was going to be in a lot of pain when he was taken back to his cell, but he didn't care. He would endure it, he would survive, and he would not break. He couldn't, not after this, not with this raging inferno tearing throughout his entire being, evolving him. These beings will learn, will understand, with great power, comes great responsibility. He won't stop even if it kills him, because there was a great possibility that he was never going to make it back to Earth, ever.

_**And yet, the menace of the years **_

_**Finds, and shall find me, unafraid.**_

Then the moment was shattered by a low, audible clap. A single spectator soon commanded the attention of millions, as he brought his aged paws together-the Emperor applauded him! Like a ripple in a pond, one became many, turned into a full blown riot. But the Ship Master's face didn't change, and the other Councilmen glanced in his direction, and Spiderman knew, deep down that things were going to change. For better, or for worse, he did not know.

_**It matters not how straight the gate,**_

_**How charged with punishment the scroll,**_

A barely audible groan reached his ears, and the web slinger turned to face his opponent, who was now waking up. When he turned onto his back, he could see the confusion written all over his face, when he looked from the broken spike next to him, to Spiderman and back. Spiderman did the only thing that came to mind. He held out his hand, like Uncle Ben did to him, which the alien accepted and Spiderman gently pulled his opponent to his feet. The clank of armor brought his attention to his other opponent, who was also getting to his feet, and Spiderman felt their gaze. Not just Spiderman though, Peter, too, felt everyone's eyes on them, hundreds of millions of souls, watching, cheering, screaming and the hero felt the fire grow inside of them. The fire that was a blessing and a curse…

The universe shifted its course…

Time moved unhindered…

Destiny wrote and rewrote itself…

Fate cried in rage…

_**I am the Master of my fate: **_

_**I am the Captain of my soul.**_

…and Chaos laughed…Finally, one of its Children had been found…

* * *

Yes, I used the conversation btwn Peter and Uncle Ben and yes, I did watch Gladiator to get a feel for this chapter. And for those that correctly guess the name of the show where the "Lava" alien came from, you get a cookie!

Read and Review!


End file.
